Lit
by MalloryInTheMiddle
Summary: s2-ep17: 'Surgery' Francis is very weak, and Commandant Spangler can't help but let his mind wander. Slash (Request)


This story is for the lovely, awesome, **locket dust** (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*

Warning: I guess technically this could be considered rated R..?...but there is no smut so like I'm just gonna go with pg-13...-ish ALSO! no happy ending （´＿｀）

**Music: Want You Bad - The Offspring  
**_"If you could only read my mind…__You would know that things between us, ain't right...__But you're a little on the straight side, I can't lie…  
__...Complete me, mistreat me...__Want you to be bad...  
__...If you could only read my mind, __You would know that I've been waiting, so long...  
__...I want you...__All tattooed, Complicated, X- rated, __I mean it, I need it, I want you bad...  
_(It might not be the most fitting song for the story, but I feel the other song I had in mind made it too melancholy. However, if I had to pick a song that I believe best depicts how Spangler feels about Francis, it would have to be _Make Damn Sure_ by Taking Back Sunday)_  
_

I apologize for the delay and I really hope you like it! (｀・ω・´)

* * *

~Spangler POV~

"Sir, what are you doing?"

I recently decided that my students could use a vacation from the idiot box they persisted on being glued to. I had it promptly removed and to no surprise, Francis protested. Nothing new.

I figured his whining would be the last of it I would hear, giving his short attention span, but soon I found myself eating the last several meals alone.

I should have known-

"We're on a hunger strike, sir." Francis stepped out, front and center. "We're not eating until you return the television."

I brushed it off, because surely a bunch of teenage boys had no willpower to starve themselves, but I was wrong.

I tried tempting them with an omelet bar, but they proved to be tougher that I thought, or maybe Francis was just a better leader then I expected.

It had gotten to the point where the students became delusional and uncoordinated.

"Francis, it's time we talked. Will you gentlemen excuse us, please."

The rest of the students trailed out at a sluggish pace; not that I blamed them...

"I have to admit, cadet, I thought you boys would have surrendered by now, but instead you boys have shown strength of will, teamwork, and willingness to sacrifice. Well done," I prompted Francis, once we were alone.

Francis swayed on his feet. "With what?"

"The strike."

"Right. Right, the strike. Well that's good, 'cause we weren't gonna do...the thing...until we got back… Well, you know."

Francis was feeble from the lack of supplement. This would be too easy.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, I believe I do... Shall we discuss terms?"

~end Spangler POV~

xXxXx

_It all started the day Francis Wilkerson was dropped off all too quickly into Marlin Academy. _

_Both the school and Commandant Spangler would never be the same again._

_Spangler quickly figured him for the typical delinquent-type that would surely shape up in no time after some strong discipline. _

_But to no avail- he was just one debacle after another. He was completely reprehensible._

_It first started with the sex education slides, then he ran away, he was caught smoking, then his snake was responsible for the death of Spangler's beloved Patton._

_x_

_Francis had stolen 200 frogs from the biology lab and set them loose on the highway. _

_It was the straw that broke the camel's back and caused Spangler to decide he needed to sit Francis down and have a 'heart-to-heart' with him in hopes of straightening him out. _

_They ended up talking for hours._

_That was the day that Spangler started noticing a few, small, things about Francis. _

_Maybe it was the indisputable phallic shape of the cigarette he put to his lips and took a drag, smoothly. _

_Or maybe it was the way his tie hung loose, undone, on the shoulders of his thin frame._

_Or even the way he seemed relieved and even eager to have discovered someone he could talk and be open with after their chat, only to be abruptly shut down. _

_x_

_Then there was that little dispute they had when they were involved in an impromptu pool tournament. _

_It wasn't like he planned it; it was just that Francis was the only one with skills to match his._

_But Spangler still remembered Francis from that day at his office.  
So lax…almost...sexy. _

_And he couldn't help but noticed the curve of Francis' ass when he'd bend over to line up his shot._

_x_

_They say people see what they want to see-_

_Pretty soon Spangler started noticing that Francis' outbursts were solely to get his attention._

_It wasn't a cry for help, unlike it would be expected of a child towards a parent. __He wasn't his dad, so it was different. _

_He knew he did this because Francis wanted his attention, but for a different purpose._

_The commandant occasionally found himself pondering his student's sexual orientation for the sole purpose of his curiosity, especially when given a reason to believe so._

_But this time he was thinking about Francis' on his own accord. Spangler knew Francis was close to Eric, and wondered if there was anything there. _

_He even caught himself attempting to overhear their whispers, just once._

_x_

_He knew his curiosity wasn't so innocent when he started fantasizing about Francis._

_His dreams still started with him disciplining Francis, but instead of the dream resulting with an exemplary student, it would end with them having sex. _

_He could have dismissed that, but he knew it wasn't that simple because the next time he saw Francis, he had to question the student's simple glance for something more than resentment. _

xXxXx

Francis startled stumbling, and he paced all the way to the pool table, where he clutched the corner of it for dear life.

Worried he might collapse; Spangler went over and wrapped his good hand around Francis' waist.

His palm pressed into Francis' toned abdomen, pulling Francis closer.

"I'm okay," he assured Spangler, attempting to push him away, but instead of successfully pushing him away he pawed at the air and slipped back, against the teacher's chest. He seemed to zone out for a moment.

"Francis," he tried.

"Huh? I'm fine," Francis muttered in response, pulling himself away too fast, resulting in collapsing completely over the pool table.

Spangler bent down to help him up, pressing himself up against Francis' backside in the process.

He wanted nothing more than to stay like that and pull down the weak boy's pants.

"Come, son," Spangler instructed, half-dragging Francis to the couch.

Spangler felt more concerned than anything at the moment-

"You really have to stop this, before you're put in the hospital," instructed Spangler, more watchful than anything of Francis' attempt to sit up straight.

Francis let himself fall forward resting his forehead on Spangler's shoulder.

Spangler knew this was inappropriate, but he gave himself a moment to enjoy the feel of Francis' curls on his neck that smelled like generic soap.

"Francis…!" He was losing his patience, but he was mostly frustrated with himself.

Spangler raising his voice startled Francis, making him jump up and stumble away only to fail to walk properly and end up leaning against the nearest wall.

Spangler followed him, vexed at Francis' stubbornness against listening to reason.

"Cadet, if you don't..."

Spangler paused to help Francis stand, having no choice but to grab a handful of his shirt, pinning Francis to the vertical surface due to his disability.

Francis clutched Spangler's uniform, leaning into him, unconsciously.

"I'm fine," snapped Francis, seeking to push Spangler away, even thought he was the only thing helping him from falling.

"Francis," warned Spangler, more to himself than anything; his voice failing because he could feel Francis' breath on his cheek.

"We're not going to give up…until you…return…uhm…"

"Francis," Spangler repeated, soothingly. He released his grip on Francis' shirt, pressing further into him.

Francis was too weak to struggle, even if he had wanted to; his pliant body draped over his teacher's.

Spangler buried his nose in Francis' neck, placing his pelvis flush against the cadet's. He kneed Francis' legs apart, biting his lip as gave into the urge to slightly rut against Francis' hip.

Francis moaned, and to the Commandant's surprise he felt Francis' hard-on through the thin fabric of his pants.

"Commandant Spangler," churred Francis, nosing his way up Spangler's neck to kiss him urgently.

xXx

"…but instead you boys have shown strength of will, teamwork, and willingness to sacrifice. Well done," Spangler finished explaining to Francis, cursing his imagination that made him struggle to look Francis in the eye.

Francis swayed on his feet. "With what?"

"The strike."

"Right. Right, the strike. Well that's good, 'cause we weren't gonna do...the thing...until we got back… Well, you know."

Francis was feeble from the lack of supplement. This would be too easy.

Spangler couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, I believe I do... Shall we discuss terms?"

Francis started swaying, and resulted in stumbling back until he bumped into the pool table.

Spangler grew nervous as it was awfully close to how the daydream he had moments ago started. He rushed over and hooked his good arm around Francis' thin waist.

Francis rested one hand the teacher's chest. His vision must have been spotty, but either way he looked up to meet Spangler's eyes.

Commandant Spangler would have never jeopardized his career for a moment of lust with a student, but if there was a time where his restrains might go out the window, when the things he'd played over in his head were lined up perfectly, this might be it.

The elder knew this was the moment he was waiting for. He trailed his tongue over his own lips, before pursing them momentarily. He leaned forward, closer to Francis.

Francis stood still, watching Spangler lean in. "Sir, what are you doing?"

Spangler froze, and at that moment his heart sank. He leaned away from the boy and behind the haze in Francis' eyes he saw a hint of disgust.

Like the thoughts that Spangler was so sure Francis reciprocated had never actually crossed his mind.

Then the pieces fell together.

Francis never rebelled to get his attention. He just genuinely didn't like him. Simple as that.

Commandant Spangler felt upset for actually feeling disappointed.

Spangler released Francis, turning his back to him.

Francis managed to stand up straight.

Spangler dealt with this the best way he could. He turned right around to face Francis, smiled, and told him he had won, and the magic hat would be his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I really hope that this wasn't too confusing… like the italicized text was referring to the past then after that it was Spangler's daydream, then it was reality…basically  
It's kinda short...cuz I suck

But I do feel really bad for Spangler; like we see in s3 ep17 'Dewey's Dog', Spangler finds Francis in Alaska because he ends up getting fired because he couldn't stop thinking about Francis （／。＼）


End file.
